Te lo daría a ti
by HoguiHatter
Summary: ¿porqué se enamoraron una alumna y un profesor? Severus Snape, es el temible profesor de pociones, o el murciélago de las mazmorras como le dicen casi siempre y Hermione es la típica estudiante inteligente que además de estudiar tiene otros talentos.
1. Un domingo

Era un domingo cualquiera, al menos para el trío dorado de Gryffindor.

Una castaña de pelo rizado y ojos cafés logró convencer a sus amigos, uno pelirrojo oji-azul y un peli-azabache oji-verde con cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente, para entrar en una librería a comprar algún libro.

La castaña, por una de sus raras veces en la vida, fue a la sección de literatura y no de aprendizaje. Buscó y buscó y se detuvo frente a un libro negro con garabatos y rayones en color blanco que daba la forma de una cumbre y una pareja besándose, y una ola golpeando en la cumbre, y el vestido de la chica volando a la misma dirección donde se dirigía la ola por el viento (que no había obviamente).

-¿Cumbres Borrosas? -preguntó el pelirrojo

-Borrascosas, Ron, Borrascosas -le reprendió su amiga con una risa

-No le veo lo interesante a una novela romántica Hermione

-Obvio no Ron, a los chicos no les gusta, es un sentido que tenemos las chicas por el romance que nos atraen ese tipo de libros

-¿Lo vas a comprar? -le preguntó el peli-azabache

-Quisiera Harry, pero con lo que traje para hoy no me alcanza. ¡Bueno! ¿Quién quiere ir por una cerveza de mantequilla?

-¡Yo quiero Herms! -dijo el pelirrojo. Luego se dirigió a su mejor amigo- Harry, ¿vienes?

-Vayan chicos, luego los alcanzo

Los chicos no pidieron más explicaciones y salieron del recinto camino hacia las 3 escobas.

-Disculpe señorita -se dirigió Harry hacia una muchacha de solo unos 3 años más grande que él, aparentemente, de pelo rubio lacio hasta la cintura y ojos verdes- ¿podría empaquetarme este libro para regalo? -dijo mostrándole el libro.

-Por supuesto, venga -tomó el libro y se lo llevó junto con Harry al mostrador- ¿Qué color quiere para envolverlo y que color para el moño?

-Pues… para envolverlo… ¡dorado! Y para el moño… tal vez… rojo

-De acuerdo -dicho esto salió tras una puerta del mostrador con el libro y tardó unos 5 minutos, cuando salió el libro estaba perfectamente empaquetado en color dorado y un hermoso y gran moño de cinta color escarlata lo rodeaba- aquí tiene -dijo tendiéndole el libro.

-Muchas gracias, ¿cuánto es?

-25 galeones

Harry le tendió los 25 galeones y salió de la tienda agradeciéndole a la joven de nuevo. Guardó el regalo y se dirigió rumbo a las 3 escobas.

* * *

><p>Estaba en su despacho, calificando los trabajos de aquellos ''niñatos'', como él los llamaba. Iba poniendo notas injustamente no muy altas para aquellos estudiantes de Gryffindor y unas injustamente altas para aquellos de Slytherin. Se detuvo en un trabajo en particular.<p>

Por más que lo odiaba, no podía hacer tales injusticias, le tuvo que poner una ''E'' al trabajo más largo de todos, el de esa insufrible sabelotodo de Gryffindor. ¡Cuánto quisiera él poder ponerle por una vez en su vida una ''S'' haber como se la pasa!

Se hartó de los estúpidos trabajos sin coherencia de sus alumnos. Decidió salir un rato, uno pequeño. ¡Y qué mejor lugar para ir que las 3 escobas!

Ignoraba por completo que, cuando el ya estaba ahí y Rosmerta ya le había dado su copa de Whiskey de fuego, que 2 muchachos del séptimo curso entraban por la puerta de ese local; Un pelirrojo y una castaña. Mucho menos se había dado cuenta que su amigo oji-verde había entrado unos 10 minutos después de ellos.

No se dio cuenta hasta que Rosmerta comenzó aquella sorpresa que nadie conocía.

-¡Hola a todo el mundo!, como seguro sabrán hoy se celebra el trigésimo-quinto aniversario de las 3 escobas y para celebrarlo, muchos adolescentes me sugirieron hacer un Karaoke

¡Karaoke, que absurdo!

Un reflector iluminaba a los clientes del lugar y se detuvo en una castaña, que puso una gran cara de sorpresa

-¡Vamos pasa! -la animaba Rosmerta, pero la chica no se dejaba

-No Rosmerta, no quiero

-lo siento, has sido seleccionada

Forzosamente la subió a un pequeño escenario. Ahora que se daba cuenta, las 3 escobas estaba extrañamente limpia, decorado con muchas arandelas doradas y burbujas de luces iluminando cada mesa, y había un pequeño escenario donde solo había un tocadiscos y un micrófono.

No se dio cuenta de quién era la castaña. Nunca lo hizo.

Rosmerta inició el tocadiscos y las letras de una canción aparecieron en letras doradas en una pared frente al escenario.

**_I'm so tired of being here  
>Suppressed by all my childish fears<br>And if you have to leave  
>I wish that you would just leave<br>_****_'Cause your presence still lingers here  
><em>****_And it won't leave me alone_**

**_These wounds won't seem to heal__  
><em>_This pain is just too real__  
><em>_There's just too much that time cannot erase_**

¡Vaya!, esa chica cantaba bastante bien… ¡de acuerdo, hermoso! Lo admitía. Pero nunca la volteaba a ver, solo mantenía la mirada fija en su Whiskey de fuego, como esperando que algún cambio radical le pasase.

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_**  
><strong><em>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<em>**  
><strong><em>I held your hand through all of these years<em>**  
><strong><em>But you still have all of me<br>_****_You used to captivate me_**

****  
><strong><em>By your resonating light<em>**  
><strong><em>Now I'm bound by the life you left behind<em>**  
><strong><em>Your face it haunts<em>**  
><strong><em>My once pleasant dreams<em>**  
><strong><em>Your voice it chased away<em>**  
><strong><em>All the sanity in me<em>**

Era increíble pensar que alguien pudiera tener tal talento. Simplemente increíble.

**_These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just too real<br>There's just too much that time cannot erase_**

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears__  
><em>_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears__  
><em>_I held your hand through all of these years__  
><em>_But you still have all of me_**

**_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone__  
><em>_But though you're still with me__  
><em>_I've been alone all along_**

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears__  
><em>_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears__  
><em>_I held your hand through all of these years__  
><em>_But you still have all of me_**

No vio quien era la cantante; tenía ese alborotado cabello castaño que daba la sensación de que nunca se había visto en un espejo. Por la pena ella pagó su bebida junto con sus amigos y se fue del local. No llegó a ver quién era, solo logró ver esa maraña de pelo.

* * *

><p>¡Vergüenza!, esa era la palabra. Nunca se creyó buena cantando, no lo soportó y se fue de ahí después de pagar su cerveza de mantequilla bajo la atenta mirada de alguien a quien no se molestó en buscar. No le interesaba saber quién era. Agradecía en su fuero interno que solo hubieran estudiantes de cuarto y no se meterían con ella por ser prefecta, y uno que otro profesor, bueno, se fijó que solo estaban Flitwick… y Snape… ¡por Merlín, el profesor Snape!, seguro que le restregaría en la cara, frente a todos los estudiantes en la clase de pociones, lo mal que ha cantado.<p>

Pero aún había algo bueno de ese día…

Su cumpleaños.

Si, hoy era 19 de Septiembre. Domingo 19 de septiembre.

Junto con sus amigos regresó a su sala común donde le prepararon una fiesta sorpresa.

Había mucha comida (tomada de las cocinas), cerveza de mantequilla, zumo de calabaza y Seamus logró infiltrar 2 botellas de Whiskey de fuego, que ella en ningún momento decidió beber.

La fiesta era un completo éxito. La música sonaba a todo lo que daba, y con un hechizo que Hermione puso, la música no se escuchaba más allá de la sala común, ni en los dormitorios, ni en los pasillos.

El pobre Neville bebió más de lo que quería y termino un poquito ebrio.

Ginny, Harry y Ron no bebían porque sabían que su castaña amiga no querría.

Llegó el momento de los regalos. Entre Neville, Lavender y los hermanos Colin y Dennis Creevey, le regaló un kit de escritura (un cuaderno de 100 pergaminos desprendibles, 2 rollos de pergamino, 3 plumas de pavo real, 3 de cisne, 3 de avestruz y 10 botellitas de tinta [negra, roja, azul, verde, rosa, dorada, plateada, café, morada y amarilla]), Ron le regaló un relicario, Ginny le regaló un portarretratos dorado y plateado, Dean le regaló una pluma para corregir ortografía de los Sortilegios Weasley, Luna le regaló una funda para varita de piel de dragón (ella decía que era piel de Plímiktoxs alados [según ella son serpientes que tienen cuatro ojos, patas, lanzan hielo, congelando lo que toque, y vuelan]), las gemelas Patil de regalaron una poción alisadora, Seamus le regaló dos tinteros que cambiaban de color según cual quieres, los gemelos Weasley le enviaron bengalas del Dr. Filibuster, Molly Weasley le envió una bufanda roja con las iníciales H. J. G en pequeñito en una esquina, Bill y Fleur le enviaron un broche de plata, Charlie le envió un libro sobre dragones, Percy le envió un libro acerca de la creación y la historia del Ministerio de Magia, sus padres le enviaron unos aretes de oro, Hagrid le envió un cuerno de unicornio, ''para tus pociones'', escribió en una nota, pero el cuerno era precioso, era de color dorado, parecía oro, no lo iba a gastar en una poción, y Harry le dio uno de los mejores.

Le regaló el libro de ''Cumbres Borrascosas''.

Por un impulso se abrazó a si amigo hasta que su amiga pelirroja, Ginny le reprendió.

-No, no. Él es mío

Rió. ¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeñaba en una buena fiesta y buenos regalos ese año? Cumplía 17 años. Oficialmente, en el mundo mágico, ya es mayor de edad.

La fiesta fue muy divertida. Además de Neville, Padma y Parvati Patil, Seamus y Dean tuvieron un pequeño sobrepaso de Whiskey de Fuego; la resaca que se llevarían mañana. Lo peor era que sería lunes; lo otro peor, la primera clase es doble hora de pociones con Slytherin.

Hermione agradeció mucho la fiesta cuando el reloj marcó las 12:30 de la mañana. Se despidió de todos; ¡si quieren quédense en la fiesta!, yo me debo preocupar por poder despertar mañana temprano, pensaba la castaña mientras se ponía su pijama de seda negra, que era un blusón, y se acostaba a dormir.

Si. Seguro mañana el día iba a ser pesado.

* * *

><p>Luego de beber el vaso de Whiskey de Fuego salío de ese recinto para volver a Hogwarts y acabar con lo que había empezado; calificar los estúpidos trabajos. El sentía que todo eso era una mierda; lo que se debía hacer era ponerle siempre a los de Slytherin una ''E'' o una ''S'', a los de HufflePuff y Reavenclaw una ''A'' o una ''I', mientras que a los de Gryffindor debían darles su calificación correspondiente: una ''D'' o una ''T''.<p>

Pero según Albus, eso era injusto.

Como si la vida fuera justa.

No entendía como tal loco de atar anciano podía ser, tal vez, su mejor amigo, tenía 3 defectos: es demasiado testarudo, ya está un poco viejo y sobre todo… ¡Esta más loco que una puta cabra!

Pero aún así, era el único en el que podía confiar, el único que sabía a qué bando pertenece en realidad, el único que le dio una oportunidad, cuando estaba arrepentido de ser un asqueroso mortífago, de empezar de nuevo con su vida.

Su mierda de vida.

¿Cómo pudo permitir que mataran a Lily Evans?, ¿No se supone que la amaba con su vida?, ¿Cómo lo permitió?

Se quedó pensando… Si nunca la hubiera llamado sangre sucia… ¿Estarían ahorita felizmente casados?

¡Qué estupidez era pensar eso!, ella ya se fue y no regresará… jamás.

Volvió a pensar en Albus; aquel al que le dijo los planes de Voldemort de matar a Lily.

''Viejo loco de atar'', volvió a pensar cuando recordó algo que le dijo.

˜°˜ Recuerdos ˜°˜

_-Severus, estas quedando viejo y solitario -le repetía como en muchas ocasiones aquel anciano._

_-Gracias por el cumplido -dijo con el mayor sarcasmo que había usado antes._

_Se encontraban en el despacho circular del anciano director. No era la primera vez que este lo llamaba solo para restregarle en la cara la soledad que lo acompaña durante toda su vida._

_-Deberías conseguir a alguien que… -no pudo terminar porque tocaron la puerta- ¡adelante, pase!_

_Por la puerta había entrado aquella insufrible sabelotodo de Granger con un pequeño fajo de pergaminos._

_-Señorita Granger, ¡qué sorpresa!, ¿qué la trae por aquí?_

_-Disculpe director -dijo y había volteado a ver a Snape un segundo disimuladamente, seguro por no haber esperado que él se encontrara ahí-, la profesora McGonagall me pidió que le diera estos papeles, son unas solicitudes a firmar por parte del Ministerio._

_-Muchas gracias señorita Granger. Ya puede retirarse._

_No esperó más y, como la obediente alumna que es, salió del despacho, dejando a Snape y a Dumbledore solos de nuevo._

_-Como te decía, Severus, deberías conseguir a alguien con quien estar._

_-Casi siempre estoy con usted._

_-Sabe muy bien que me refiero a una mujer. Deberías empezar tu vida de nuevo, ¡y qué mejor manera de hacer que buscar a alguien con quien estar!_

_-Mi vida amorosa es un desastre, ¿No recuerda a Lily Evans?, yo la amaba y ¿qué sucedió?, ¡UN CABRÓN LA MATÓ! -dijo con un impresionante enojo._

_-Tranquilo Severus, no te acongojes, yo sólo decía…_

_-Ni siquiera -lo cortó- quiero a alguien. No me interesa en lo más mínimo estar de pareja._

_-Si de acuerdo Severus, no te presiono -agarró un caramelo de limón que tenía en un platón de oro, se lo tendió a Snape, quien con un No gracias casi inaudible y sin mover mucho los labios y rodando los ojos, rechazó el caramelo. Se lo comió él-. ¿Qué has hecho el fin de semana? –preguntó para cambiar el tema._

˜°˜ Final ˜°˜

Lo vuelve a decir, ¡loco de atar!

Acabó de calificar los trabajos, y se volvió a una puerta de coa negra que se encontraba detrás de su escritorio. Entró en ella y se acostó en su cama sin molestarse en cambiarse en un pijama; sabía que, como todas las noches, no iba a conciliar el sueño, de todas maneras.

¿Por qué? Culpa, ¿así o más fácil?

Tú no has tenido que traicionar al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, ni actuar ser el malo de la historia, ni ocultarte en una máscara negra con el malo.

Además, había vuelto. El más malvado de los magos ha vuelto, y ahora lo llamaba bastante para ir con él, para planear sus estúpidos planes, qué, aunque insistiera, siempre fallarían.

Pero bien, no iba a afectarle en nada el insomnio, ahora ya nunca dormía.

Pero había algo que si era malo, mañana tendría 2 horas de pociones con Gryffindor.

Los rayos solares salidos desde la aurora penetraban por aquella rendija de la parte superior de su habitación (ubicada detrás de su despacho), la única parte donde entraba luz al sitio ya que el resto estaba bajo el lago, le golpeaba en el rostro.

Ya era lunes por la mañana. Para ser más exactos, las 7 de la mañana. Dentro de una hora los alumnos irán al gran comedor a desayunar y a las 8 y media se prepararían para su primera clase.

Por algo sentía, que hoy no iba a ser un día común.


	2. Algo de ella

Si, otro día más, lunes 20. Clase de pociones a las 8:30, profesor Snape, definitivamente, ese día no iba a ser genial como ella querría.

Los rayos del sol matutino se colaban por las cortinas rojas de su cama en el cuarto de las chicas del séptimo curso de Gryffindor y lo único que hizo fue taparse la cara con la almohada, pero ya no iba a servir de nada, el sol la había despertado y no iba a poder dormir de nuevo; con pesadumbre salió de la cama y se dirigió al baño.

Pero antes, abrió una ventana de la habitación y dejó que un poco de aire fresco entrara en la habitación. Recargó sus brazos en la ventana y observó el lago negro, se veía tan hermoso con el sol apenas saliendo.

Vio al calamar gigante jugar en la superficie, parece que no fue la única que madrugó esa mañana. Se rió por las gracias del calamar, pero al instante calló y se tapó la boca con una mano y volteó a ver a sus compañeras que seguían dormidas. Suspiró en silencio, al menos no las había despertado. Se dirigió al baño, ahora sí, pero sin cerrar la ventana.

Cuando entró lo primero que hiso fue mirarse al espejo y lo que vio no le gustó mucho pero le hizo gracia: ahora haría acto de presencia su sobrenombre de leona, su cabello parecía una melena de león. Se miró al espejo con los ojos entrecerrados y vio grandes marcas negras bajo ellos; puso la punta de un dedo donde estaba una de las marcas de los ojos y jalo la piel para abajo; eran ojeras.

Ya sabía ella que una fiesta que acabara a la madrugada sería mala idea, toda la santa fiesta la música sonaba hasta su dormitorio y eso no la dejaba dormir, pero las ojeras no eran nada que una poción revitalizante no solucionaría.

Se metió a la bañera y dejó que el agua fría la despertara.

Lo necesitaba. En verdad lo necesitaba.

Comenzó a cantar, en voz baja, una canción muggle que había aprendido en el verano.

**-…_If I said I was truly over you  
>my heart would said ''Amen''<br>But I give into the cold caress of 2 A.M.  
>If I admit I can't get used to this<br>will my heart break again?  
>As I fall, into the waiting arms of 2 A.M…<em>**

Cuando salió de la tina se puso una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y buscó en un compartimiento, que estaba dentro del espejo, entre varias botellas de lo que sea que sus compañeras tenían, una ampolleta con poción revitalizante. Era de un color azul eléctrico y tenía consistencia de crema.

La abrió y se puso un poco en los dedos; luego se pasó los dedos en aquella feas ojeras, las cuales, al tacto, se desaparecían.

Ahora, ¿Qué harían con el cabello?

Peinarlo.

Hermione, no era que no se peinara, más bien, no le importaba si quedaba bien peinado o no, con que se viera, tan solo se viera bien le bastaba. Pero ahora tendría que luchar con esa melena, lo que conllevaba a que esté muy bien peinado.

Agarró el cepillo más cercano que había, suerte al menos que era de Ginny, y comenzó a peinarse… y comenzó a cantar, obviamente bajo, de nuevo…

**-…_I can't explain just why I'm acting this way  
>I can't control it, so I go with it<br>I'm just a girl, I won't be changing the world  
>And boy you know that, I'm not perfect<br>But I'm perfect for you…_**

…de abajo hacia arriba… -se cepillaba el cabello

…un poco más arriba y de nuevo de abajo hacia arriba…

…un poco más arriba y… ¡SCRATCH!

¡Oh, no! Hermione miró el cepillo y vio la maraña de pelo que se arrancó del cabello. Era grande, pero al menos no para que se note. Agarró la bola de pelo con la punta de sus dedos pulgar e índice y la jaló del cepillo tirándola al suelo.

A iniciar de nuevo…

…de abajo hacia arriba…

* * *

><p>Camina por los pasillos del colegio, que aún tenían un tono morado porque el sol aún no se asomaba siquiera.<p>

El insomnio que tenía esa noche fue casi tan terrible como los que ha tenido por 20 jodidos años…

…los que ha tenido desde que Lily murió.

Se sacudió la cabeza tratando de borrar ese pensamiento. Severus Snape se prometió que no pensaría en eso de nuevo… _era su culpa, y eso es lo que le torturaba…_ ¡NO! ¡No era su culpa! el no los mató; _pero si le dijo de la profecía a Voldemort… los mató indirectamente…_

Snape golpeó una pared de los desérticos pasillos de Hogwarts. La culpa se lo comía vivo, y además por alguna razón, hoy pensaba en eso más que cualquiera vez que lo haya hecho.

De pronto recordó una voz…

…_la voz…_

La voz de aquella muchacha de las tres escobas de la que nunca supo su identidad. Recordó su voz y se calmó, una paz lo llenó por completo.

Definitivamente hoy estaba confundido.

El sol comenzó a salir y los tonos azulados y morados que reinaban en los pasillos pasaron a ser más cálidos, más rojizos.

Ya estaba amaneciendo.

Llegó al pasillo donde se salía hacía los terrenos y volteó la cabeza hacía el lago negro, vio al calamar gigante jugar con el agua en la superficie y rodó sus ojos. Luego dirigió su vista arriba hacía arriba y a la izquierda, exactamente donde se encontraba la torre de Gryffindor.

Vio una ventana de la torre abrirse y una cabellera de león asomarse por la ventana. Pudo reconocer a Hermione Granger.

Se le quedó viéndola y ella obviamente no se percató de ello. La vio reírse, y la misma paz que le había llenado al recordar a la chica de las tres escobas le volvió a inundar.

¿Por qué? Solo era Hermione Granger.

_Por esa misma razón, _pensó Snape_, se parece tanto a Lily ¿no?, no tanto en aspecto, pero si en actitud… amiga de un Potter, inteligente, ratona de biblioteca, dedicada, obstinada, testaruda…_

Snape volvió a sacudirse la cabeza eliminando esos pensamientos de nuevo. Ella no se parecía a Lily, en nada. Lily era especial, y Granger era… simplemente una jodida empollona.

Hablando de Granger, ella ya se había metido de nuevo a su habitación, pero dejó la ventana abierta.

Siguió caminando por los pasillos para encontrar algún lugar donde relajarse, tal vez el sueño y lo venciera…

…le valía una mierda donde fuera…

…tenía una idea de a dónde ir.

Siguió caminando y subiendo escaleras.

* * *

><p>Hermione apenas acabó de cepillarse el cabello, el cual le quedó por primera vez en mucho tiempo saludable y brillante (este último por la cantidad de veces que se tuvo que cepillar), se puso el uniforme de Gryffindor, cogió su mochila y salió sigilosamente de la torre, por suerte ya eran las 6 de la mañana y a partir de esa hora se podía caminar por los pasillos sin que les puedan bajar puntos.<p>

-Señorita Granger, es aún muy temprano para deambular por los pasillos –dijo la señora del retrato.

-no me pudo volver a dormir, además, ya son las 6, a esta hora no pueden bajarme puntos –le dijo Hermione con cortesía-. Buenos días, por cierto.

Hermione se dirigió a un lugar tranquilo donde matar el tiempo…

…la Sala de los Menesteres.

Ella durante los veranos y desde pequeña tomaba clases de música (más no canto) y de ballet y solía practicar, desde que descubrieron la ubicación de la sala, aquellas cosas. Bailaba ya con puntas y tocaba banjo, guitarra, piano, armónica y violín.

Caminó varios pasillos hasta que llegó a una gran pared desnuda. Caminó delante de esta 3 veces pensando en la mismo ''_un lugar donde tocar'' _hasta que una gran puerta se materializó en la pared.

Entró.

Se encontraba en una sala con espejos en vez de paredes, varias guitarras de 6 y de 12 cuerdas con diferentes acústicas y, algunas, con capo-traste en una pared, un gran piano de cola negro en medio de la sala, violines, chelos, violas y contrabajos se hallaban colgados o recostados en otra pared, banjos y armónicas diferentes se encontraban en una mesa en otra pared, y la cuarta pared de la sala era donde se encontraba la puerta por donde había entrado.

Se dirigió al piano, tocó con sus dedos teclas al azar y luego fue cuando empezó a tocar notas y a cantar…

**-_You'll never enjoy your life,  
><em>_Living inside the box  
><em>_You're so afraid of taking chances,  
><em>_How you gonna reach the top?..._**

* * *

><p>Severus Snape se encontraba furioso. ¡¿Quién carajo se despertaba a esta hora de la mañana y se adueñaba de la sala de los menesteres? Y ese no era su caso ya que nunca se despertó…<p>

…nunca durmió, más bien.

Le valía una mierda quien se encontraba ahí, le iba a sacar a patadas para poder descansar un rato en paz.

Abrió la puerta y sus pies casi flaquean…

La estaba oyendo…

…_la voz_.

Era alguien del castillo, una alumna, ahora podía saber. Al inicio pensaba que era una chica de cualquier lugar visitando Hogsmeade, pero ahora sabía que era una estudiante de Hogwarts.

Además ahora acompañada de una hermosa melodía creada por sus manos en un piano, dando la espalda a donde él se encontraba.

**-_You'll never enjoy your life,  
><em>_Living inside the box  
><em>_You're so afraid of taking chances,  
><em>_How you gonna reach the top?_**

**_Rules and regulations,  
><em>_Force you to play it safe  
><em>_Get rid of all the hesitation,  
><em>_It's time for you to seize the day_**

**_Instead of just sitting around  
><em>_And looking down on tomorrow  
><em>_You gotta let your feet off the ground,  
><em>_the time is now…_**

Era una hermosa letra, hermosa voz, ¿no habrá logrado esta vez caer en sueño sin darse cuenta? Se pellizcó y le dolió.

No estaba soñando.

Era real.

**_-__I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting,  
><em>_I'm waiting, waiting outside the lines  
><em>_Waiting outside the lines  
><em>_Waiting outside the lines_**

**_Try to have no regrets  
><em>_Even if it's just tonight  
><em>_How you gonna walk ahead  
><em>_If you keep living behind_**

**_Stuck in my same position,  
><em>_You deserve so much more  
><em>_There's a whole world around us,  
><em>_just waiting to be explored_**

Desistió de los planes que tenía sobre sacar a patadas a quien sea que estuviera en esa sala, quien se hubiera osado a meterse con el posible sueño de Severus Snape, ahora tenía algo más entretenido que hacer: escuchar.

Una palabra simple, si, pero escuchar puede ser algo maravilloso, como el escucharla a ella.

_Maravilloso…_

**-_Instead of just sitting around  
><em>_and looking down on tomorrow  
><em>_You gotta let your feet off the ground,  
><em>_the time is now, just let it go_**

**_The world will force you to smile  
><em>_I'm here to help you notice the rainbow  
><em>_Cause I know,  
><em>_What's in you is out there_**

**_I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting,  
><em>_I'm waiting, waiting outside the lines  
><em>_Waiting outside the lines  
><em>_Waiting outside the lines_**

Cada vez tenía más ganas de acercarse y saber quién era esa muchacha, pero no se acercaba, ¿por qué? No tenía miedo, simplemente sentía que, no debía de saber quién era…

Al menos no ahora…

**_-__I'm trying to be patient  
><em>_The first step is the hardest  
><em>_I know you can make it,  
><em>_Go ahead and take it_**

**_I'm Waiting, waiting, just waiting, I'm waiting  
><em>_I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting  
><em>_I'm waiting, waiting outside the lines  
><em>_Waiting outside the lines  
><em>_Waiting outside the lines_**

Se iba acercando a la chica sentada en piano, su voz la llamaba y él respondía.

No se había enamorado de la voz, más bien, se había impresionado, es ese colegio no hay más que mequetrefes sin talento en nada…

Pero ella…

Ella no.

**_-__You'll never enjoy your life  
><em>_Living inside the box  
><em>_You're so afraid of taking chances,  
><em>_How you gonna reach the top?_**

Se acercó más al piano, pero pisó una tabla que rechinaba, no lo pensó dos veces y se ocultó afuera, detrás de la puerta.

-¿hola?, ¿hay alguien ahí?

* * *

><p><strong><em>-<em>_You'll never enjoy your life  
><em>_Living inside the box  
><em>_You're so afraid of taking chances,  
><em>_How you gonna reach the top?_**

Dejo de tocar, la canción había acabado, se estaba preparando a tocar otra, tenía sus dedos en las teclas de nueva, iba a empezar a tocar…

…pero no.

Oyó un ruido proveniente de detrás de ella y, aunque sabía que podía estar ahí, se asustó.

-¿hola? –Preguntó sin voltear atrás, más bien, miró lo que había atrás a través del espejo que estaba adelante-, ¿hay alguien ahí?

Sin respuesta.

Decidió marcharse. Recogió todo lo que había dejado en el suelo…

…bueno, no todo.

Y salió de ahí, sin darse cuenta de que olvidaba algo.

¿Qué se le habrá olvidado?

La muchacha, quien fuera que fuese, salió del lugar en el camino contrario al que él se encontraba.

Jodida suerte.

No tanta.

De nuevo no pudo reconocer quien coño era la chica.

Oyó so voz, había muchos espejos por donde podría ver su cara, pero simplemente, no reconoció la voz y no quiso ver a través de los espejos.

Entró en la sala y a recorrió con su vista, hasta que se detuvo en el piano, al cual se acercó.

Cuando llegó a él, recorrió con su vista el suelo y encontró un libro.

_Tal vez una pista_

Lo agarró y vió la portada: negra, garabatos blancos formando a personas besándose. Vio el nombre del libro: '_'Cumbres Borrascosas''. _Pasó las páginas buscando alguna pista de quien era la chica.

Pero no.

No era de la biblioteca, no decía nombre de la casa…

No decía nombre.

-¡Mierda! –gritó-. ¡Menuda mierda!

Siempre la había gustado leer. Se guardó el libro en un bolsillo de su levita y salió de ese lugar.

Al menos tenía algo de ella.

_Algo de ella._

**¡Hola chicos!**

**¿Creyeron que abandoné un fic que recién empecé?**

**¡Pues no!**

**Jajaja menudo talento que tiene Hermione ¿no?**

**Pobre Snape, tiene insomnio, pero al menos, es gracias a ese insomnio que pudo saber que la chica cantante estudiaba en Hogwarts.**

**Obvio, Severus, no la pudo reconocer por su melena de león, pero recuerden que hoy se tuvo que cepillar mucho para quitarse tremenda melena, lo que la dejó con un cabello normal y brillante. No pude evitar hacerlo, siempre he querido saber cómo reaccionaría la gente si tuviera cabello normal y lo que logró fue que su profesor de pociones no la reconozca.**

**Las canciones son, en orden de aparición:**

**2 A.M. de Alexz Johnson**

**Perfect de Alexz Johnson**

**Waiting outside the lines de Grayson Chance**

**No estoy obsesionada con Alexz Johnson, es que simplemente nadie la conoce (si, es una chica) y me pareció buena idea de que la conozcan así, canta muy hermoso.**

**Es más, estoy más obsesionada con Grayson Chance y Taylor Swift que con Alexz Johnson.**

**Como sea**

**Dedico este capítulo a anitasnape, la que hizo que me creara una obsesión a los Sevmiones, y a ti por acompañarme en esta locura.**

**Besiños fuertes y grandes (como diría anitasnape)**


	3. Una nota para ustedes

Hola.

Sé que se decepcionarán al saber que este no es un capítulo sino una nota, una explicación.

Llevo un año (hace ya poco aniversario, de hecho… wiiii [ese era un "wiii" sarcástico]) en el que no actualizo.

Sé que algunas han de estar con la paciencia colmada, enojados conmigo, mientras que otros tal vez no les interese mucho el que actualice o no, digo… es solo una historia más, además no soy muy buena escritora (risas).

Cómo sea. Mi excusa, que no importa un coño si están de acuerdo conmigo, si es válida.

Tuve un accidente de coche.

Recuerdo el día como si fuera ayer. Desgraciadamente no recuerdo los dos meses que estuve hospitalizada después del accidente. Digo, la verdad no recuerdas nada estando en coma. ¡SI, MALDITA SEA! ¡QUEDÉ EN COMA! Y lo peor es que, mi mejor amigo, que era el que manejaba el coche, está muerto. ¡CARAJÓ, ESTÁ MUERTO!

¡RECUERDO EL MALDITO DÍA DEL 4 DE MAYO DEL 2011! Una fiesta, alcohol… ¿el resultado? La casi muerte. Estábamos yo y mi mejor amigo, los dos sobrios, regresando a nuestras casas; como yo me caí de unas escaleras durante la fiesta, él se ofreció a manejar mi coche (ambos habíamos venido en mi coche). Un maldito borracho, que también había asistido a la fiesta, decidió que era lo suficientemente capaz de manejar en su estado, y mientras yo y mi amigo nos íbamos, él nos chocó.

Despierto del coma el 28 de junio.

Mis historias las guardo en un USB, que está colgando de un llavero., para ser más específica, del llavero de mi coche.

Descubro que mi prima Lorena, a la que le confié mi contraseña de mi cuenta para que actualizara 2 capítulos, que ya tenía escritos, mientras estaba de viaje con mi familia, más específico, entre los días 7 y 22 de mayo, ha estado usando mi cuenta para leer y añadir historias a mis favoritos… No entiendo porque no utilizó su cuenta. No tuve tiempo de darle el USB con los capítulos, y ahora ese USB se fue a la mierda junto con mi coche, mi mejor amigo y mi imaginación.

He estado totalmente destrozada desde aquel entonces.

Seguí leyendo fanfictions, por supuesto. Pero mi mente ha estado atormentada desde el accidente y mi imaginación sigue en coma. Es realmente frustrante no poder imaginar. Cada vez que trato de escribir, solo recuerdo el jodido accidente. Y aún lo sigo haciendo, solo que ahora ya no es tan fuerte y ya lo estoy superando, pero aún así es un peso que cargo, una sombra que me sigue… un recuerdo que me atormenta y siempre lo hará.

No les prometo un capítulo por ahora, no realmente. Solo quería que se enteraran que no los he abandonado por que he querido, sino porque así la vida lo ha decidido. Sigo sin creer en el destino, se que algo habré hecho para merecer lo que me ha pasado, o sino que esta es solo una prueba que la vida me ha dado para aumentar mi fortaleza.

Solo quería darles la explicación que les debo.

Lo lamento tanto. Lamento no poder continuar por ahora, no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para apartar el tormento que llevo detrás de mí solo por unos momentos para poder escribir.

Lo lamento, enserio.

-HoguiHatter.


End file.
